You or you?
by Hwang Tae Ji
Summary: Tiffany Hwang, gadis cantik yang dipertemukan oleh dua namja. Lee Donghae dan Nichkhun Buck. Akan memilih siapakah Tiffany nanti?
1. Chapter 1: The story just begin

**ANNYEONG HASEO**

**Ini kali pertama gue nulis ff. jadi maklum saja kalo jelek dan gaje haha**

**Cast disini bukan punya author, sepenuhnya milik Tuhan YME**

**Jangan lupa kasih review ya, penting banget itu hehehe**

**Langsung aja..**

**Title: You or You?**

**Genre: Romantic Comedy**

**Rating: T**

**Main Cast: Tiffany Hwang(SNSD), Lee Donghae(Super Junior), Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul(2PM)**

**Another Cast: Kim Taeyeon(SNSD), Leeteuk(Super Junior), Choi Siwon(Super Junior)**

**Pairing: HaeFany, KhunFany**

**Summary:**

**"Nichkhun? Itukah namanya? Nama yang indah"**

Tik tok tik tok..

Suara jarum jam pun jelas terdengar di ruangan kelas yang sangat sunyi ini. Hari ini Tiffany ada ujian di kelasnya, dan saat ini juga adalah menit-menit terakhir sebelum ujian selesai. Lembar jawaban Tiffany pun terisi penuh dengan rapi dan di wajah Tiffany tampak raut muka penuh keyakinan bahwa nilai ujiannya kali ini akan memuaskan.

...

"Fany!" teriak seorang yeoja sambil menepuk bahu Tiffany yang saat itu sedang berjalan untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

"Hai Taeyeon, kau juga ingin pulang?" sahut Tiffany

"ya. Sebenarnya aku malas untuk pulang. Pasti seisi rumah kosong ga ada siapa-siapa. Like usual"

"kau ingin mampir ke rumahku?"

"tidak usah. Itu merepotkanmu. Ohya di kelasmu tadi ada ujian bukan? Bagaimana?"

"aku sudah belajar semalam suntuk, dan aku yakin jawabannku tadi tidak akan meleset haha" jawab Tiffany bangga

"huh sombongnya dikau"

"Hahaha!" Tiffany pun mengambil buku yang sedari tadi digenggam oleh Taeyeon lalu dengan cepat kabur, berniat untuk mengerjai Taeyeon

"Ya! Kembalikan buku itu!" ucap Taeyeon marah dan langsung mengejar Tiffany.

"tangkap aku kalau bisa haha! " tawa Tiffany sambil terus berlari.

"Fanyyyyyyy!" teriak Taeyeon yang dengan cepat mengejar Tiffany

Bruuuuukkkk!

Tanpa di sengaja, Tiffany menabrak seorang namja tepat di tikungan jalan menuju rumahnya. Dengan cepat Tiffany pun berdiri dan meminta maaf pada namja itu

"m..mianhae.. aku tak bermaksud.."

"It's okay, no problem" potong namja itu dengan senyum manisnya. Lalu namja itupun mengambil buku Taeyeon yang tadi juga sempat terjatuh. Namja itu pun iseng membuka halaman pertama buku itu. Dan disana tertulis jelas nama Taeyeon

"taeyeon? Itukah namamu? Nama yang bagus" ucap namja itu sambil tersenyum manis di depan Fany.

"hah? Ani.. aniya" jawab Tiffany gugup

"Itu namaku!" teriak Taeyeon yang juga berhasil merebut bukunya kembali

"ohh haha jadi itu bukumu.."

"iya, dia merebutnya dariku" balas Taeyeon sambil melirik sinis Tiffany dengan nafas yang belum stabil akibat berlari sangat cepat

"haha arraseo. Dan kamu? Jadi siapa namamu?"

"Tiffany. Tiffany Hwang"

"aku Nichkhun. Aku baru saja pindah ke korea baru-baru ini"

"ooo" jawab Tiffany dan Taeyeon serentak.

"oke taeyeon dan.. dan...?" lirik Nichkhun ke Tiffany. Dia baru saja melupakan nama Tiffany

"Tiffany Hwang"

"ah ne nona Hwang. Aku pergi dulu. Hope we meet again. Bye" ucap Nichkhun dengan melemparkan senyuman manisnya dan melambaikan tangannya. Tidak lama namja itu pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"ohh my.. dia sangat tampan..." ucap Taeyeon dengan memasang raut muka penuh jatuh cinta pada pandang pertama.

"hhhh. Ayo kita pulang"

"Nichkhun.. nama yang indah.. ohh Nichkhun"

Tiffany yang saat itu jijik melihat temannya seperti itu lalu meninggalkan Taeyeon sendirian.

"Fany! Tunggu!"

...

"Aih appa... sakit.." lirih Tiffany kepada sang ayah, Leeteuk

"ini salahmu sendiri menabrak orang. Lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati" balas Leeteuk yang sedang mengolesi obat kepada tangan Tiffany yang sakit akibat tabrakan tadi

"tapi appa, ini semua salah dia. Siapa suruh badannya sangat kekar. Mungkin kalau badannya kurus aku tidak akan sesakit ini.."

"sudah jangan banyak bicara."

"Kau berulah lagi Tiffany?" ucap Choi Siwon, oppanya Tiffany yang tiba-tiba duduk di samping Tiffany.

**"Diam** kau" balas Tiffany ketus

"dasar" ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Tiffany

"Ya oppa! Appa, lihat perbuatan anakmu ini.." ucap Tiffany manja ke appanya

"kalian, setiap hari berantem. Bosen tau ga ngeliatnya"

Tiffany hanya terdiam dan meringis kesakitan akibat obat yang diberi oleh appanya.

**TBC~~~**

_**Gimana? aneh ya? gaje ya? ngebosenin ya? **_

**_Dimohon dengan sangat yaa reviewnya hehe gomawoo_**


	2. Chapter 2: A weird moment with him

**ANNYEONG HASEO**

**Ini kali pertama gue nulis ff. jadi maklum saja kalo jelek dan gaje haha**

**Cast disini bukan punya author, sepenuhnya milik Tuhan YME**

**Jangan lupa kasih review ya, penting banget itu hehehe**

**Langsung aja..**

**Title: You or You?**

**Genre: Romantic Comedy**

**Rating: T**

**Main Cast: Tiffany Hwang(SNSD), Lee Donghae(Super Junior), Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul(2PM)**

**Another Cast: Kim Taeyeon(SNSD), Leeteuk(Super Junior), Choi Siwon(Super Junior)**

**Pairing: HaeFany, KhunFany**

**Previous: Tiffany yang tengah berlari menabrak seorang namja bernama Nichkhun. Kejadian itu membuat mereka berkenalan satu sama lain. **

**Summary:**

**"Tiffany, how beautiful you are.."**

_ School Canteen_

"Fany-ya! Makananmu sedikit sekali!" teriak Taeyeon pada Tiffany yang saat itu sedang duduk di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak nafsu makan,"

"Aku tak peduli. Kau harus makan yang banyak. Lihat tubuhmu yang kecil itu!" bentak Taeyeon sambil memberikan beberapa sendok nasi ke piring Fany.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, Taeyeon?!"

**KYAAAAAAAAAAA**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kegaduhan di ujung kantin sekolah ini. Kegaduhan itu sukses membuat seluruh isi kantin kaget, termasuk Taeyeon dan Fany. Sontak mereka berdua menoleh ke arah kegaduhan itu, yang tidak lain adalah suara para yeoja yang berteriak dengan histeris.

"Ada apa?" tanya Taeyeon

"Entahlah," jawab Fany

Suara teriakan itu semakin lama semakin kencang, membuat Tiffany dan Taeyeon menutup kedua telinga mereka. Tiba-tiba, seorang namja berpostur tegap, berkulit putih, bermata indah, dan berambut coklat keluar di tengah para yeoja yang berteriak itu. Tiffany sangat mengamati namja yang muncul itu, pandangannya seakan-akan Fany pernah berkenalan dengan namja itu.

"Hey! Aku baru sadar. Kabarnya sekolah ini kedatangan murid baru yang sangat tampan bak pangeran. Apakah ia orangnya? Pantas para yeoja berteriak" sahut Taeyeon.

"Hey, apakah kita pernah bertemu ia sebelumnya?" selidik Tiffany

Mendengar perkataan Tiffany barusan, Taeyeon sontak melihat dengan saksama namja tersebut. Dan benar saja, Taeyeon merasakan hal yang sama dengan Tiffany.

Namja tersebut semakin mendekati Taeyeon dan Tiffany yang saat itu sedang makan siang. Dengan telinga yang tertutup, Tiffany masih memperhatikan wajah namja itu. Dan akhirnya namja itu lewat di hadapan Tiffany.

"Nichkhun?" tanya Fany dengan nada yang agak keras, karena waktu itu berisik sekali dengan para yeoja yang tidak berhenti teriak.

Merasa dipanggil, Nichkhun pun menoleh ke arah Tiffany. Matanya agak sedikit terbelalak, sepertinya kaget. Dan tidak lama ia menunjukkan raut muka bahagia.

"Ah, nona Hwang, right?" tanya Nichkhun

"ne, kau masih mengenaliku?" tanya Tiffany

"Tentu saja! Dan kau.. Tae.. Taehon, right?" tanya Nichkhun dengan menunjuk ke arah Taeyeon.

"_Ngaco! _My name is Taeyeon. Tae-Yeon!"

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot your name. Can I join with you, girls?"

"Of course" sahut Tiffany.

Lalu Nichkhun pun duduk di samping Taeyeon. Mereka pun mengobrol dengan asyik dan cukup lama, hal ini membuat para yeoja di sekitar mereka iri. Tapi sejak awal mengobrol sampai sejauh ini, pandangan Nichkhun tidak lepas dari Tiffany.

Ucap Nichkhun dalam hati, "nona Hwang, how beautiful you are.."

Merasa diperhatikan, Tiffany pun salah tingkah. Ia pun makan dengan terburu-buru. Dan tanpa ia sadari, mulut dia penuh dengan noda makanan karena tingkahnya itu.

"Tiffany, your mouth" ucap Nichkhun sambil tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Tiffany.

"Haha! Tiffany kau jelek sekali seperti itu!" ejek Taeyeon.

"Diam kau Taeyeon!"ucap Tiffany kesal sambil mengelap mulutnya.

Tapi setelah itu,tetap saja Tiffany makan dengan kecepatan ekstra dan itu membuatnya tersedak. Melihat Tiffany yang tersedak, Nichkhun kembali tertawa kecil dan memberikan minuman kepada Tiffany.

"You need it? Nona Hwang?"

Tanpa basa-basi Tiffany pun dengan cepat mengambil minuman yang disodorkan Nichkhun padanya. Dia minum dengan buru-buru, membuat Nichkhun tertawa kembali. Sialnya, saat Tiffany minum, seekor kecoa berjalan menaiki kaki Tiffany dan itu membuat Tiffany geli. Karena itu, Tiffany dengan refleksnya menyemburkan air dari dalam mulutnya dan sialnya air itu mengenai wajah Nichkhun. Hal ini sempat membuat seisi kantin teriak seketika akibat perlakuan Tiffany terhadap Nichkhun

"KYAAAAA! SERANGGAAA!" teriak Tiffany.

Seakan tak peduli, Nichkhun tampak sibuk membersihkan wajahnya yang terkena air dari Tiffany. Melihat itu Taeyeon langsung meminta maaf kepada Nichkhun.

"Oppa mianhae"

"ah.. no problem.." ucap Nichkhun yang saat itu masih sibuk membersihkan mukanya.

Di saat itu juga Tiffany menggerak-gerakan kakinya dengan cepat, berusaha agar kecoa itu pergi dari kaki Tiffany. Dan tanpa sengaja kaki Tiffany menendang kemaluan Nichkhun lumayan keras. Melihat itu Taeyeon langsung kaget dan menunjukkan raut wajah ketakutan.

"AAARGH!" teriak Nichkhun, yang disusul dengan teriakan seisi penghuni kantin.

Tiffany tidak peduli dan masih saja menggerak-gerakkan kakinya sambil berteriak. Hingga akhirnya, kaki Tiffany membentur meja makan yang membuat air di gelas Nichkhun tumpah tepat di celana Nichkhun. Teriakan para penghuni kantin yang melihat hal itu pun bertambah keras. Akhirnya kecoa itu kabur dari kaki Tiffany.

"Huaa finally." Ucap Tiffany lega.

Tiffany langsung menoleh ke arah Taeyeon dan Nichkhun di hadapannya. Nichkhun masih sibuk membersihkan wajah dan celananya yang basah, sedangkan Taeyeon melotot pada Tiffany. Melihat mereka, Tiffany pun sadar tentang apa yang ia lakukan.

"OMG, eotthokae.." ucap Tiffany dalam hati.

**TBC~~~**

_**Maaf kalo ceritanya garing atau apalah, saya ingin menuangkan khayalan saya tentang mereka kkk**_

**_Dimohon dengan sangat yaa reviewnya hehe gomawoo_**


	3. Chapter 3: Oppa's Best Friend

**ANNYEONG HASEO**

**Ini kali pertama gue nulis ff. jadi maklum saja kalo jelek dan gaje haha**

**Cast disini bukan punya author, sepenuhnya milik Tuhan YME**

**Jangan lupa kasih review ya, penting banget itu hehehe**

**Di chapter ini lebih menekankan(?) hubungan Tiffany dengan keluarganya, jadi pure lokasi di rumahnya. Tapi melenceng dikit gapapa kan yaa..**

**Langsung aja..**

**Title: You or You?**

**Genre: Romantic Comedy**

**Rating: T**

**Main Cast: Tiffany Hwang(SNSD), Lee Donghae(Super Junior), Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul(2PM)**

**Another Cast: Leeteuk(Super Junior), Choi Siwon(Super Junior), Byun Baekhyun(EXO)**

**Pairing: HaeFany, KhunFany**

**Previous: Hari yang memalukan. Lebih memalukannya lagi, kenapa ia bertingkah seperti itu di depan Nichkhun?!**

**Summary:**

**"Kau ingin mendapat perhatiannya kan?"**

Fany's house

"Aaaah! Sungguh memalukan!" gerutu Tiffany sambil mengacak-acakan rambutnya.

"Hey, ada apa denganmu? Sudah pulang sesore ini, lalu menggerutu sendirian. Kau mulai gila ya?"ejek Siwon kepada adiknya itu.

"Sembarangan!" bentak Tiffany.

"Tiffany, kenapa kakimu?" tanya appa Fany, Leeteuk, setelah melihat jempol kaki kanan Tiffany yang tengah dibungkus kapas.

"A-ani, hanya terbentur"jawab Tiffany, berusaha agar appa-nya tidak khawatir dengan keadaan Fany.

Memang setelah kejadian di sekolah tadi, jempol kaki kanan Tiffany terluka akibat terlalu keras menendang meja. Lalu siapa yang mengobatinya? Jelas saja, Nichkhun lah yang mengobati luka Fany. Dia sama sekali tidak marah terhadap perlakuan Tiffany kepadanya, justru ia membawa Tiffany ke UKS sekolah dan dengan cepat mengobatinya.

"Kapan kau tidak berulah lagi, huh?" tanya Siwon dengan nada sinis.

"Hhhhh. Baekhyun, bisa tolong nunna-mu ini?" tanya Tiffany kepada Byun Baekhyun, adiknya.

"Iya nuna?" jawab Baekhyun.

"Ambilkan saya minum, saya haus sekali,"

"Ah-ne." Dengan cepat Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya untuk mengambil minuman yang diminta Fany.

"Ah, aku juga Baek!" perintah Siwon.

"Untukmu, ambil sendiri!" ejek Baek

"Kenapa? Aku ini oppamu, keluargamu juga,"

"Lalu? Masalahnya dimana? Haha" ejek Baek lagi. Dan membuat Siwon kesal.

Baekhyun memang sangat menyayangi Fany. Tentu saja karena Tiffany pun begitu perhatian dengan Baekhyun. Tapi beda halnya dengan Siwon, kakak tertua mereka. Siwon selalu mem-bully saeng-saengnya yang membuat mereka kesal terhadap Siwon.

...

"Hoamm, hari minggu memang hari yang sangat menyenangkan!" ucap Tiffany ketika ia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

Tiffany bergegas keluar dari kamarnya hendak sarapan. Walaupun ia bangun sangat siang, Appanya tidak mungkin membiarkan Tiffany untuk tidak sarapan. Di meja makan hanya tersedia sarapan Tiffany, karena yang lain sudah selesai sarapan.

"Sepertinya adikmu itu sudah bangun haha" ucap seorang namja dari arah ruang tamu.

Merasa dipanggil, Tiffany yang baru saja duduk untuk sarapan itu menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Ia mendapatkan seorang namja yang tampan, memiliki senyum yang manis, dan berpostur bagus. Lee Donghae namanya.

"Ya oppa! Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?" tanya Tiffany dengan raut muka tidak bersahabat.

"Mengerjakan tugas dengan oppa-mu. Apakah itu salah?" jawab Donghae.

"Sepagi inikah?"

"Pagi? Apa kau gila? Ini sudah hampir jam satu siang hahaha" ejek Donghae yang langsung diikuti dengan tawa Siwon.

Ucap Tiffany dalam hati, "Selama inikah aku tidur? Huwaa aku sangat malu!"

"Sepertinya ia tak bisa membalas ejekanmu itu Hae. Haha" ejek Siwon.

Mendengar mereka mengejek dirinya, Tiffany bersikap tak peduli dan mulai memakan sarapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Sarapan? Atau lunch? Haha" ejek Donghae kembali.

Tiffany tetap tak peduli.

"Hey lebih baik kau mandi sekarang, baunya sampai ke sini!" lanjut Donghae

Tiffany dengan sabarnya mengacuhkan ejekan itu.

"Hey kenapa kau diam saja? Apakah kau tuli?" lanjut Donghae lagi.

"Kau memang menyebalkan!" bentak Tiffany pada Donghae.

Tiffany lalu menghentikan sarapannya dan kembali menuju kamar dengan keadaan kesal. Donghae memang terbilang sering mengunjungi rumah keluarga Tiffany, karena ia adalah sahabat Siwon, oppa Tiffany. Mereka berdua sering belajar bersama di rumah Siwon. Dan setiap Donghae ke rumah Fany, tak lupa juga ia beradu mulut dengan Tiffany. Donghae dan Tiffany sudah seperti Tom and Jerry, karena saking seringnya berantem. Tapi hal itu juga yang membuat hubungan Donghae dan Tiffany menjadi lebih dekat.

"Hahaha! Sudah, Tiffany kayanya marah banget tuh," ucap Siwon kepada Donghae.

"Haha iya mianhae Won."

"Ga usah minta maaf. Dari awal aku sudah tahu tujuan kamu mengejek Tiffany. Kau ingin mendapat perhatiannya kan?" ejek Siwon kepada Donghae.

Donghae menunduk, lalu tertawa kecil. Memang Donghae telah lama menyukai Tiffany. Menurutnya, Tiffany adalah gadis yang special, berbeda dengan gadis lain yang ia kenal. Selain sifatnya yang lucu, Tiffany juga bisa dibilang memiliki tubuh yang sempurna. Kulit yang putih, mata yang indah, bibir yang mungil, dan badannya yang ideal. Membuat kebanyakan namja di sekitarnya jatuh hati pada Tiffany.

"Aku merestui hubunganmu dengan Tiffany. Tapi kalau kau sekali membuat adikku menangis, jangan pernah dekati dia lagi. Arraseo?" lanjut Siwon.

"Sudah ayo kita lanjutkan tugas kita ini," ucap Donghae dengan senyumnya, menghiraukan pertanyaan Siwon tadi.

**TBC~~~**

_**Maaf kalo ceritanya garing atau apalah, saya ingin menuangkan khayalan saya tentang mereka kkk**_

**INTERMEZZO SEPUTAR KELUARGA TIFFANY (IN THIS STORY)**

****Sang appa, Leeteuk, menikah dengan gadis berparas cantik yang waktu itu bekerja sebagai model. Mereka dianugerahi tiga orang anak, Choi Siwon, Tiffany Hwang, dan Byun Baekhyun. Awalnya keluarga ini normal layaknya keluarga lainnya. Tetapi setelah insiden kecelakaan yang menimpa umma Tiffany, beliau meninggal dengan tragis. Dan menyebabkan keluarga ini tidak lengkap dengan tidak adanya sosok umma. Tapi dengan kerja kerasnya, Leeteuk sukses membuat keluarganya hidup berkecukupan kembali setelah melawan masalah ekonomi yang berbulan-bulan.

**_Mana nih reviewnya? Dimohon dengan sangat yaa reviewnya hehe gomawoo_**


	4. Chapter 4: Hide and Seek

**ANNYEONG HASEO**

**Ini kali pertama gue nulis ff. jadi maklum saja kalo jelek dan gaje haha**

**Cast disini bukan punya author, sepenuhnya milik Tuhan YME**

**Jangan lupa kasih review ya, penting banget itu hehehe**

**BTW, ada yang kritik, katanya kenapa keluarganya berbeda marga semua.**

**Mohon maaf, gue ga mikirin sampe ke sana hehe. So, solusi yang akan gue ambil adalah marga keluarga Tiffany akan disamakan semua menjadi Hwang. Gapapa kan?^^ **

**Langsung aja..**

**Title: You or You?**

**Genre: Romantic Comedy**

**Rating: T**

**Main Cast: Tiffany Hwang(SNSD), Lee Donghae(Super Junior), Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul(2PM)**

**Another Cast: Jessica Jung(SNSD)**

**Pairing: HaeFany, KhunFany**

**Previous: -**

**Summary: **

**"Sembunyikan aku dari dia, sekarang!"**

Sebuah ruangan yang terlihat elegan, dengan dinding yang dilapisi wallpaper berpola bunga-bunga warna coklat, beberapa pasang kursi dan meja yang tertata rapi, dan tercium aroma semerbak makanan dan minuman. Ya, disini adalah sebuah cafe tempat sahabat Tiffany, Jessica Jung berkerja. Fany mampir ke cafe ini hanya ingin bertemu dengan sahabatnya sekaligus membeli minuman untuknya.

"Sica~" panggil Tiffany pada Jessica seraya berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ah, Fany! Kau makin cantik saja!" puji Jessica yang saat ini sedang berdiri di belakang meja yang digunakan untuk memesan sesuatu.

"Ah kau bisa saja. Aku ingin memesan satu Hot Chocolate Milk."

"Okay wait a moment. Ah, karena kau sahabatku, aku akan memberikan diskon spesial untukmu."

"Really? How lucky I am haha!"

"Tunggu disini, ne?" ucap Jessica lalu pergi menjauhi Tiffany untuk membuat satu minuman yang dipesan sahabatnya itu.

Tiffany yang saat itu sedang menunggu pesanannya, berbalik badan menghadap pintu cafe ini. Ia sekali-kali melihat beberapa bunga hias yang dipajang di cafe ini. Tapi perhatiannya kepada bunga-bunga itu pecah akibat suara pintu cafe yang terbuka. Ya, ada satu pelanggan yang masuk. Tiffany hendak menghiraukan pelanggan itu, tapi ternyata tidak bisa. Mata Fany justru terbelalak melihat seorang namja yang baru saja masuk cafe itu. Dengan cepat dan hati-hati, Fany masuk ke area kerja pelayan cafe ini dan langsung bersembunyi di balik meja pemesanan. Tingkah Tiffany tadi terlihat jelas oleh Jessica.

"Fany, what are you doing there?" tanya Jessica.

"Ssst! Diam. Anggap aku tidak ada." Jawab Tiffany dengan berbisik. Dan jelas saja jawaban Tiffany tadi membuat raut muka Jessica menjadi bingung.

"Excusme, I want to order something," tanya seorang namja di depan meja pemesanan, membuat Jessica kaget dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada namja itu.

"Oh ya, can I help you, Sir?"

"I want a cup of hot chocolate milk."

"Okay, wait a minute ne."

Tiffany yang saat itu sedang bersembunyi, tidak tahan untuk menahan bersinnya. Sebenarnya Tiffany tidak kuat dengan debu yang ada di meja ini, dan membuat Tiffany ingin bersin. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha untuk tidak ada suara sedikitpun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Usahanya itu membuat Tiffany menjadi grasak-grusuk, membuat meja pemesanan menjadi goyang dan menimbulkan suara yang lumayan berisik.

"What is that?" tanya namja tadi sambil melirik ke arah sumber suara.

"A-a-aniya... It's just a mouse. Yeah a mouse hehe." Jawab Jessica dengan sedikit terbata-bata. Sesekali ia melihat ke arah Tiffany tapi dengan cepat ia mengalihkan lagi pandangannya.

"A mouse? Hmm.." ucap namja itu.

"This is your drink, Sir." Ucap Jessica sambil menyodorkan satu hot chocolate ke namja tadi.

Setelah membayar, namja itupun hendak pergi. Tapi langkah kakinya terhenti setelah mendengar suara orang yang bersin di balik meja pemesanan. Ternyata Tiffany tidak bisa lagi menahan bersinnya itu. Suara bersin itu cukup besar, membuat namja itu penasaran dengan apa yang ada di balik meja itu.

"I'm not sure if that's a mouse." Selidik namja itu.

"I-itu memang bukan suara tikus, itu.. itu.. suara alarm handphone-ku! Hehe," jawab Jessica sambil mengeluarkan handphone-nya dari laci meja tersebut.

Namja itu hanya mengangguk lalu kemudian pergi lagi. Melihat namja itu berlalu, Jessica kembali menatap Tiffany. Ia langsung berjongkok di hadapan Tiffany.

"Ada apa, huh?" tanya Jessica penasaran, dengan nada yang sangat pelan tentunya.

"Ani, aku hanya bersembunyi dari namja itu," jawab Tiffany dengan nada yang lebih pelan.

"Namja yang mana? Yang tadi memesan makanan?"

"Iya yang itu, sembunyikan aku darinya."

"Kau mengenalinya?"

"Ya, namanya Nichkhun. Teman satu sekolah denganku,"

"Lantas kenapa kau tak menyapanya?"

"Ceritanya panjang.."

Tiffany memang tidak ingin bertemu dengan Nichkhun semenjak kejadian memalukan yang terjadi di sekolah. Tiffany masih merasa tidak enak jika ia bertemu dengan Nichkhun.

"Excuse me?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara namja di depan meja pemesanan.

Obrolan antara Tiffany dan Jessica pun terhenti setelah mendengar suara itu. Ya, suara yang tak asing lagi. Itu adalah suara Nichkhun, namja yang memesan minuman tadi. Dengan cemas dan hati-hati, Jessica muncul dari bawah meja.

"Y-yes?" jawab Jessica terbata-bata.

"What are you doing there?" tanya Nichkhun semakin penasaran.

"Ngg.. I-I just.. tie my shoe! Hehe" jawab Jessica dengan penuh ragu.

"Are you sure?" tanya Nichkhun penasaran. Ia dengan cepat mengintip ke arah tempat Tiffany berada. Melihat hal itu, Jessica berusaha menutupi Tiffany yang saat itu tengah bersembunyi. Tapi usaha Jessica sia-sia. Nichkhun mendapati sosok Tiffany sedang bersembunyi di balik meja.

"Fany? Is that you?" tanya Nichkhun.

Mendengar suara itu, dengan cemas Tiffany berusaha keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia langsung melemparkan eyesmile dan senyum terpaksa-nya kepada Nichkhun, bertingkah layaknya tidak ada hal yang harus dikhawatirkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Nichkhun bingung.

"T-tidak melakukan apa-apa hehe" jawab Tiffany terbata-bata sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Kau bekerja di sini?" tanya Nichkhun lagi.

"Ah, tidak! Aku hanya mampir ke sini, untuk mengobrol dengan Jessica hehe"

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di bawah sana?"

"Aku.. hanya.. mengikat tali sepatuku! Iya sepatu. Hehe," jawab Tiffany canggung.

"Oh iya, tadi mau memesan apa lagi?" tanya Jessica berupaya untuk Nichkhun tidak bertanya-tanya lagi tentang Tiffany.

"Ah tidak. Aku hanya ingin meminta gula."

"Tunggu sebentar," jawab Jessica sambil meninggalkan Tiffany dan Nichkhun berdua.

"Oh ya Fany, kebetulan." Ucap Nichkhun.

"Mwo?" tanya Tiffany heran mendengarkan perkataan Nichkhun barusan.

"Kau ada acara malam ini?" tanya Nichkhun.

"Sepertinya tidak, kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam. Kau mau?"

_DEG!_

**TBC~~~**

**Oke kali ini gue ingin membalas berbagai review yang masuk. Gue kira gaada satu reviewpun yang mampir di ff gue, ternyata harus di moderate2 gitu biar masuk reviewnya. Nah makanya gue baru liat review yang masuk dan ingin menanggapinya^^**

** sifany: siap!**

** reader: hehehe ikuti terus yaa**

** Lalala: gomawo masukannya^^ akan saya perbaiki**

** Anonymous: siap!**

**_Mana nih review yang lain? Dimohon dengan sangat yaa reviewnya hehe gomawo_**


End file.
